Awkward Confession
by TurtleLynn
Summary: A series of drabbles in which many awkward things are confessed. There's no specific timeline followed and I do accept requests.
1. Clarks's Kid

**Hello! I have returned with a small drabble thingy for you! I apologize for my absence with my main story but I want to let you know that once I graduate I should be uploading chapters again. I'm gonna thank** _ **PrettyKitty Luvs U**_ **for giving me the idea to write this. She's so nice xD. I apologize now if they seem a little out of character, but what can you do?**

Well this was awkward.

Connor shuffled his feet and glances up at his father figure, trying to keep the blush off of his face.

"Yes Connor?" The man asked, making the clone blush a tiny bit. "You had something to tell me?" Connor took a small breath and gathered his courage, standing up a little straighter.

"I know why I don't have full Kryptonian powers."

Clark blinked once, setting down his phone and turning to look at his clone. "And why is that?" Connor launched into his explanation before he lost his nerve, looking over Clark's shoulder in order to avoid eye contact. He explained his programming and what he knew, soon diving into his human DNA.

"So what you're saying is, Lex Luthor is your human father?"

"Yes."

"I see."

There was a pause, and Connor studied how pale the man of steel's face had gotten with worry.

"Are you alright, Clark?"

"I need to leave."

Clark left, using his speed to get him to the nearest bathroom. With his super-hearing, Connor could pick up the sound of retching, along with a quiet murmur.

" _I just indirectly had a kid with my enemy."_


	2. The Robin's Best Friend

**So I've decided to make a second chapter….drabble….thingy. I need help with terms. But anyway, I'm excepting suggestions and this will kind of be a time passer for me cuz summer is about to start. Here's the second one! Hope you guys like it. And yes, I know its not Chalant. But I** _ **HATE**_ **Chalant. So bite me ya crazy perfectionists. Roar.**

* * *

Robin kept his cool under his father's glare, but his boyfriend? Not so much. He could only sigh as Kid Flash fidgeted beside him, the red head's hand gripping his cape.

"Now explain this to me."

The Dark Knight's monotone voice rang out around the Batcave, and Flash snickered quietly. This was extremely amusing to the scarlet speedster, but he kept it in.

"You two have been _dating_ for several months, and have been trying to keep it a secret. Can you explain why?"

Robin glared at his mentor, flipping his fringe like a rebel teenage girl. Or boy. On the outside, he was being strong for Wally. On the inside, he was trying to avoid the awkward tension he could feel rising. And he knew Bruce could tell. His small gloved hand reached down and gripped his boyfriend's slightly larger one, lacing their fingers together. Wally stopped vibrating at the contact, calming down a little.

"Well for starters," the ebony haired boy began, "I didn't want you killing my boyfriend." Barry coughed into his fist to cover up his laugh, flinching under Batman's glare that was soon directed at him. "And how long have you been dating?" The blonde asked, attempting to be professional.

"Six months." Wallly answered smoothly. He was getting his cool back. He didn't keep it for long.

"How far have you taken your relationship?"

Robin swore under his breath, hating the bright red that had claimed his cheeks. Wally had disappeared by now, not even having the decency to take him with him. "I'll go find him." Barry stated, taking off after his nephew. Batman looked down at his little bird, an eyebrow raised behind his cowl.

His son dropped his confident act, instead choosing to hide his face in his hands.

"Dick?"

Robin mumbled nonsense into his hands, sliding his hands down his red face and pouting at his father.

"We've almost had sex."

Batman simply sighed before smirking, not feeling the tiniest bit awkward. "I know." Dick sputtered and threw his hands up in the air face even more red than before.

"How?!"

" _Because I'm Batman."_


End file.
